Batman's Angels
by LemonJuicer
Summary: A small series of Batman's smutty adventures with seriously sexy women that could kick your arse from the DC Universe. Graphic Smut. Detailed Lemon. Batman x Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Black Canary, Huntress. A little bit of love.
1. Artemis of Bana-Mighdall

"I don't see why this "Batman" must come to the island." Artemis stated with her arms crossed.

Diana just smiled and looked out into the distance, waiting. "I told you Artemis. Batman can teach the Amazons something."

"What can he teach us that we don't already know? He is a man dressed as a beast. We are warriors trained from birth."

"Trained from birth in one technique sister." Diana said simply, "The Batman is a great warrior in his own right. He can teach us things that even we wouldn't be able to think of."

"You said that you've bested him in battle multiple times?" Artemis asked.

"I have." Diana answered, amused. "Maybe you could teach him something as well."

"He'll learn the taste of Amazonian steel." Artemis said with a smile.

"Despite your opinions of man Artemis, you seem to share their bloodlust." Diana pointed out.

"Silence princess."

Diana just chuckled and looked back out to the sea. Artemis looked at Diana, seeing the soft look on her face. She has an expression that Artemis hadn't quite seen before. It wasn't the look of compassion that she gave to her sisters. It was something stronger.

"Here he is." Diana said and Artemis looked and saw the shadow of the batwing coming in from over the horizon. She looked back at Diana and saw that look on her face grow even softer and her delight was a little more than evident. Whatever that look was, Artemis figured it was because of this "Batman".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see the point in this Diana." Batman told Wonder Woman as they stood in the training ground, a small audience watching them.

"To help the Amazons Bruce. And maybe even yourself." Wonder Woman said, causing Bruce to raise an eyebrow as she grinned slightly. She continued before he could say anything. "Sisters! I know that many of doubt the need for The Batman's presence in Themyscira but he can help us to all become greater warriors than we already are! And because of your doubts, I realize that you require a...demonstration."

On queue, Artemis walked onto the opposite side of the training ground, dressed in battle gear and armed with a wicked blade. Wonder Woman gave Batman one last smile before heading off of the grounds. Batman removed his utility belt and dropped it next to his feet, taking up a fighting stance.

"You plan to battle unarmed?" Artemis asked, a little confused.

"I have all the weapons I need." Batman replied simply and clenched his fists. Artemis couldn't help but smirk. At least he wasn't a coward.

Wonder Woman raised her hand. "Begin!"

Artemis was quicker than Batman thought. She was already leaping through the air, her sword going straight towards him. He blocked it with his gauntlets and proceeded to block a series of strikes with them. He caught the sword in between the spikes on one of his gauntlets and struck her back, his elbow going into her stomach before going on the attack. What happened next was a series of back and forths, Artemis being surprised and impressed by the skill of this strange man. She thought that she was able to read him, figure out his technique and counter but just as she was about to adjust, Batman's technique changed again, keeping her on the back foot. She liked it.

Her sheer Amazonian prowess was enough to still make her a challenge for Batman however, the need to have to constantly change fighting styles showing how skilled she was. Almost as skilled as Diana.

Artemis lunged at Batman with her sword and Batman strafed to the side, catching the blade in between the spikes of one gauntlet and using the other to break the weapon apart. Artemis' surprise gave Batman an opportunity which he capitalized on, disarming Artemis and throwing her to the ground. She hurried to get back up but when she was on one knee, her face was met with half a blade pointed right at it and the shadowed figure of the Batman standing over her.

The fight was clearly over and Batman dropped the sword, lowering his defenses. At least looking like he lowered them. All the other Amazons, save for Wonder Woman, looked on in shock as Artemis stood up and dusted herself off, being the loser of this sparring competition. Artemis had never lost to anyone except for Diana. They were all waiting for her unleash her unbridled fury. Go on a hunting rampage, demand a rematch, kill him, something.

"You're hurt." Was all she said, looking at a cut in Batman's suit in his side. She had done some damage to him.

"I'll be fine." He replied.

"Come with me." She ordered and turned around, "We have something that can help better than man's medicine." Artemis began to walk off, her higher than thou attitude back just assuming that Batman would follow her. He decided to indulge her and did so. The quicker he was healed, the quicker he could get on patrol.

As Artemis walked past Wonder Woman she stopped her. "I told you he could teach us something."

Artemis looked at Diana, "You were right. This Batman. He's...different." Wonder Woman was a bit puzzled. She wasn't expecting that response from her. Artemis continued on her way, Batman following behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis lead Batman to the healing chamber in her quarters, a somewhat large room with a sizable bath in the center.

"This is what I use to heal." Artemis said, showing Batman the bath. "Not all Amazons have one, only the ones who have a habit of getting into more fights than they should. At least that's how the princess puts it."

"I've seen magical healing water before." Batman stated, "It tends to drive people crazy."

"Yes, Diana's mentioned your adventures with...the Lazarus Pit? This water was bestowed on us by Poseidon after a hydra attacked Themyscira. You'll keep your sanity." She looked Batman up and down in his suit. "Whatever is left of it." She muttered under breath.

Batman stepped forward, about to get in the bath when Artemis grabbed his shoulder. "It won't work if your wearing that. The water has to be able to access all of your body to achieve the full affect."

Batman just stared at her impatiently and she stared.

Artemis realized what he was staring about. "Oh, does the mere man really feel such shame at someone witnessing his body?"

Batman didn't justify that with a response but did just ignore her being there. He proceeded to shed his suit, Artemis watching on and enjoying what she saw. Just because she didn't like man didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to like man's body. And what a body it was. Each ripple of his muscles and the bruises ando cuts that she gave him were slowly awakening an arousal within her. He removed his cape and cowl last, revealing his handsome face but bruised cheek.

"The princess said that you keep your identity a very close secret." Artemis wondered, curious as to why he had no problem with it now.

"Do you know who I am?" Bruce asked.

"No idea." Artemis said, answering her own question. Bruce turned back around and entered the bath, feeling the warmth of the liquid surround him as he moved to one of the sides of it and lay against it, his muscles relaxing.

Artemis could already see the improvement in his wounds, watching them slowly turn into sexy scars. She began to remove her own clothing, the bits of battle gear falling to the ground and leaving her naked form standing there. Bruce hears this and looks over to see the tall redhead's athletic body move into the bath, her long legs seeming to stretch on for miles as she submerged them in the water.

"What?" She asked, acting oblivious as she neared the nude Bruce Wayne. "I suffered some injuries from our battle as well. I'm not invincible."

"Clearly." Bruce muttered allowing himself to partake in some levity. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to the Amazon. Bruce had always had this thing for women that could fight. Barbara, Selina, Dinah...Diana. Plus, the tall body and fit figure, as well as the red hair, really made her something gorgeous. Something Bruce wouldn't mind sharing a bath with at all.

"And that's supposed to mean...?" Artemis coaxed in a ticked off tone, sitting next to Bruce with a small glare.

"I was just expecting more from an Amazonian warrior is all. I guess you can't all be Diana."

"If she wasn't the Queen's daughter..." Artemis paused herself and calmed down. "I guess that's what you're here for, isn't it? As much as it pains me to say, you are a fine warrior."

"Thank you."

"Much finer than most men."

Bruce opened his eyes and looked over at her, the water reaching just below her shoulders with the way she was sitting. "I'm sure not all of us men are that bad." He said, in a way that Bruce Wayne, not Batman, would say it. Confident. Charming. Flirty. Hot.

"I've only met a few exceptions." Artemis told him, sliding over to him a bit more and looking him up and down. His wounds were completely healed. "You being one of them."

"I'm flattered but even so, why do you hate us so much? We've surely changed plenty since world war one."

"Yes but you men will always make the same mistakes again. You're too arrogant and too stupid to not do so." Bruce was about to make a crack about arrogance but decided it wasn't the best idea. "And it's not like I hate everything about man."

"Oh yeah? What don't you hate then?"

"I like what man has to offer me." She said, her voice going a little lower. Bruce cleared his throat. It was subtle but Artemis thought that it was because she was getting to him.

"And what does man have to offer you?"

"Diana has told us that you're known as the World's Greatest Detective. I'm sure you can figure it out." Artemis placed a hand on his arm and felt his biceps, rubbing them softly and confirming his thoughts.

"And if I'm wrong, do you promise not to smite me?" Bruce joked, placing a hand on her thigh, underneath the water.

"No promises." Artemis replied.

After another second of staring at each other Artemis moved in on Bruce and smashed their lips together. Her hand reached the back of his neck and pulled his head towards her as Bruce kissed her back, both of them already sending their tongues into the others' mouth. Bruce was talented with his tongue. Artemis wondered what else he would impress her while his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. Her large breasts pressed against the chest of Bruce Wayne and her hand ran through his jet black hair.

Artemis was impressed once again as her right hand went beneath the water and took hold of Bruce's cock. It was already quite sizable but she could feel it was probably only halfway to hard. She leaned in even further and the added pressure that the mounds on her chest put on him had him rock hard in seconds, making Artemis chuckle. Bruce's hand had made its way to Artemis' slit. While the water made it harder to tell how wet she was, the slickness against her pussy could only be one thing.

They moaned into each others mouths as they felt each other up and teased the others' genitalia, but soon, enough was enough and they were more than ready for each other. Once they broke the kiss Artemis stood up and practically dragged Bruce out of the bath with her, holding onto his arm.

"Come on, Batman. Show me what you have to offer." She challenged and had him against the wall of her bedroom, pressing her body against his and making out with him again. She ground herself against his cock as she felt his hand and grip the firm cheeks of her arse. Her entire body was dripping wet but she needed one more thing before she was ready for her pussy to get the treatment it deserved.

Artemis pulled away from the kiss and pulled Bruce away from the wall, replacing him in his spot except slightly bent over with a hand against the wall. She used her other hand to spread her arse cheek aside to reveal her puckered hole.

"Here's where you're giving it to me first, but you might need some natural assistance first." Artemis moved her hand to her moist slit to demonstrate what she was talking about. She smiled when Bruce's hand held her hip and he directed his dick towards her heated entrance. She let out a quiet moan and heard Bruce moan as well as he penetrated her pussy and coated his cock with her warm juices.

Artemis' pussy contracted around the thick member that was stretching her out, threatening to trap him there snuggly but Bruce still pulled out, having Artemis' core heat up more from her first brief taste of his meat. Bruce parted her arse cheeks and guided his cock up against her closed hole. After some probing, he managed to squeeze the head of his member inside her back entrance.

Artemis made a throaty breath and looked back at Bruce, "I'm becoming impatient, Batman." She said with an annoyed tone, a hint of lust sneaking into her voice. Bruce, having found his place inside of her, had his hands hold on to her hips as sheathed the rest of his cock deep into the entrance while she moaned contentedly. Bruce's cock strained against the tightness of Artemis' arsehole but manage to pull out up to his knob before ramming himself into her again.

Bruce groaned while fucking her arse, the lube from her cunt making his pounding more slick. The pleasure was already filling Artemis, her whole body warming up as she was pushed towards the wall by Bruce's thrusts. He reached around and held her swaying breast in his hand. Her tit overflowed in his hand as he groped it, the flesh seeping out between his fingers. His free hand reached around to her clit just below a solid mound of red hair and teased it, brushing it with his fingers while he speared her intensely.

"You like what I've got for you?" Bruce whispered into her ear.

Artemis smiled and moaned at the tingles sent through her body by his thumb on her clit and his fingers pinching her nipple. "You're very promising."

Artemis' warm up was definitely going to be over soon. Diana's friend's cock was stretching her arse so good and his ministrations were more than enough to coax her towards the edge. Bruce was also feeling his limits, Artemis' arse mixed with her cunt fluids being just too good to keep up fucking her against the wall for much longer.

"F-fuck." Bruce moaned, spilling himself inside of Artemis' dark canal. Having warm cum fill up her sensitive arse pushed Artemis over and had her orgasm course through her with a husky moan of ecstasy.

Bruce removed himself from her, feeling his cock start to go down when he saw Artemis leaning back against the wall, her breasts heaving up and down with her breaths and the oh so inviting smirk on her face. His arm was quickly around her waist and dragging her towards him for his lips to connect to hers, Artemis reciprocating with her arms around his neck and invading his mouth with her tongue ferociously. She took over and moved them towards the bed before pushing Bruce onto it and practically pouncing on him, continuing the heated make out session with her tits rubbing against his chest and grinding on his cock with her now hot and ready cunt, coaxing it back to life.

Once again, Artemis pulled away from the kiss and sat up. She took Bruce's cock in her hand and rubbed it against her slit enjoying the pained look on Bruce's face as much as he tried to hide it. She had tortured him, and herself, long enough she decided and slid the thick shaft into her sacred entrance with a low moan.

"Well, you have more to offer than the other men that I've encountered." Artemis commented with a moan as she began fucking the fabled Batman. What she said was no overstatement either. She had been with various men before, enjoying all of them but none filled her quite as much as Bruce was right now.

She rode him hard, not needing the use of her hands and instead having them massage her wet breasts, giving Bruce an even nicer view. Bruce groaned as the Amazon fucked his brains out, his balls tightening at the sensation of the grip her cunt had on his cock. This Amazon warrior was one of the most intense fucks that Bruce had ever had.

Artemis leaned forward, changing position and having the cock inside her hit a sweet spot in her cavern, intensifying her experience. She rested her hands on Bruce's shoulders and continued slamming herself down on him with a look of superiority on her face. Batman may have bested her in battle but Artemis always ruled the bedroom.

Bruce's hands trailed up to her waist and the pressure in his balls built up. Artemis just knew he was getting close and the look on her face got even more smug.

"Ready to blow again already, "great warrior"? I thought you were going to give me everything you had." Artemis taunted. The smug look on her face was replaced with one of confusion when she saw the smirk on the man's face.

"If that's what you want..." Artemis didn't even know what was happening as suddenly she was below him and Bruce was spearing her into the bed with his rigid cock.

Artemis screamed and flung her legs into the air as a sudden wave of an orgasm slammed into her. Bruce kept fucking her relentlessly, holding one of her legs up with his arm to get deeper access into her cunt. They were both caught up in each other, having the hard and fast fucking that was taking place take over their minds.

Artemis decided to take back some control and wrapped her free leg around Bruce's waist, propped herself up on her elbow and clung onto his neck with her other arm, changing her position a bit so that Bruce would hit that sweet spot every time he pounded her and leaving their faces mere inches apart.

"Fuck!" Artemis cried, throwing her red hair back as she felt another orgasm close in on her. "You are such a good fuck, you beast! Do not fucking stop!" She demanded, her voice a sexy wail that drove Bruce insane.

Artemis and Bruce moaned loudly while the sounds of their intercourse echoed in the room. They were purely animals now, down to their base primal instincts and Artemis absolutely adored it. Bruce plowed into her and she took it with everything she had, until she couldn't take it anymore. Her orgasm finally reached her and she came all over the man's appendage as she came undone. Bruce felt that he couldn't it

any longer and pulled himself out of her just as his seed rocketed out of his cock. He covered her tits and stomach in his thick cum, spurt after spurt shooting out and landing on her sweaty body.

As the final spurt dripped onto her red mound, Artemis chuckled and looked at herself before scooping up some cum with her fingers, using her tongue to clean them and swallowing it down before repeating the process all over again. Once she was more or less clean, she looked to see Bruce lying down next to her on his side and smiled. She lay down and covered Bruce's arm with her own, pressing her body against his back and spooning him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce woke up to Artemis standing in the doorway of the bathroom covered by only a towel around her body, clearly just fresh out of the bath. Bruce sat up at looked over at her.

"Good morning, warrior." Artemis said with some amusement.

"Artemis." Bruce said with a small yawn. "We...you and I-"

"Yes, we did." Artemis answered, a small smile on her face and her arms crossed as she leaned against the frame.

Bruce nodded and yawned again before putting on his charming grin. "I hope that you're not regretting spending the night with 'man'."

"I already told you. You're a man that has something to offer me. So I don't regret it for a second. As a matter of fact..." Artemis walked over to Bruce with a smirk and sat on the edge of the bed near him, her hand ready to pull off her towel. "I wouldn't regret having some fun with you again either. Especially not if it's right now."

"I'm flattered but I have to leave. Diana and I have league business."

"Shame. Some other time then." Artemis shrugged and removed her hand from her towel, leaning into Bruce. "I wouldn't have regretted having Diana join us as well." She kissed him on the cheek stood back up going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Bruce sat there stunned. Diana as well? He stood up and got redressed, slipping the cowl on, becoming Batman once again before he left Artemis' quarters, the idea of Wonder Woman moaning his name while naked in front of him in the back of his head.

 **A/N: Woo! I'm back bitches! Back with a vengence I would say. Yeah it's been a little while since I was last here but what can I say, I have a life too (a life mostly spent alone in my bedroom reading comics or whatever else you're imagination can think up but we're not here to talk about that sooooo...). Anyway, I could tell you why I've been gone but what's the point? Would you be happy? Does it make sense? How com it all ended in a church? You guys just need to know one simple thing, the bat-sex is back!**

 **P.S. As a hint to the next girl for Batman to bone I'll just tell you that I'd like to give some credit to the little black bird that gave me the idea for writing this story.**


	2. Black Canary

"How long have we been out here again?" Black Canary asked, standing on the rooftop right next to Batman.

"4 hours, 36 minutes." He replied, not taking his eyes off the warehouse at the docks.

"We know that the League is not going to be here till tomorrow, so why exactly are we wasting our time scoping this place out again?"

"You can leave if you want to Canary." Batman felt Canary's arms against his shoulders as she ran a finger along his arm.

"Now Batman, it sound like you're trying to get rid of me." Canary teased with mock sadness.

"Like I said, you can leave if you want to." Batman paused there for a second, "But if you stayed, your assets would be valued."

Canary smirked and moved her hand to his relaxed bicep, appreciating how tough he felt, even through the suit. "Why do I get the feeling that it's not my scream that you're talking about right now." Canary's hands were about to travel to less appropriate places when Batman stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Wait." He said gruffly, as a command. Canary made a slight look of annoyance but noticed the flower truck driving in the direction of the warehouse before she was going to say anything.

They both watched the truck intently, as it rolled closer and closer towards the warehouse. Canary felt Batman's biceps get slightly bigger as he tensed up, making sure to be ready for any quick movements. The truck kept going and going and going and when it got to the dock...it just kept going. It drove right past it and continued on its way.

"Ahem." Black Canary cleared her throat with a raised eyebrow. Batman looked over at her, somewhat confused and she darted her eyes towards his hand which was still holding on to her wrist which he let go of immediately but didn't take the smirk away from her lips.

"As much as I would love to spend my night with a handsome 6 foot man dressed in a batsuit," Canary started, "I'd rather spend it in something more comfortable than my uniform." She stated in reference to the stunning black leather number she always had on, along with her fishnet stockings and badass leather jacket to top it all off.

Canary made a small show of releasing Batman's arm from her grip and proceeded to walk to the opposite end of the rooftop, in a way that Batman was certain was meant to draw his eyes towards her rear.

"I'll be at the hotel if you ever finish spying on flower trucks." Was her last comment before jumping off the rooftop into the darkness of whatever city they were in.

Batman watched and made a barely audible sigh before turning his attention back to the warehouse. Bruce's relationship with Dinah was...complicated. They were attracted to each other, there was no doubt about that. From Batman's experience, when there's another person crazy enough to run around in black leather that was female, it was hard not to find them sexy in some way. But as always with Bruce, there had to be some kind of problem. She was too flirty, too out there, not grounded enough. And he...he was Bruce.

And yet even while completely focused on the warehouse and any potential movement near it, Canary's hips swaying as she walked away had given him a reason to make a small smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce walked down the corridor to the apartment that Dinah and him were sharing. He left his "other" suit in a safehouse that they had established when they got here, along with his "other" motorbike and "other" belt but now, he was just in a smooth black business suit, a silk red tie and leather belt. He hadn't left the rooftop watching over the warehouse till about 30 minutes ago. Even now it was around 2:00 am. Bruce wouldn't know for sure, as he kept switching his watch face to the camera display he had set up near the warehouse. He could never be too prepared.

He had to admit, he was tired. Going halfway around the world, and staying up 2 days straight even made him a little weary. Bruce fished his key out of his pocket with a small yawn and unlocked his door, going inside. The lights were off, Dinah must already be asleep, Bruce thought. He left the lights off so as not to disturb her, he could see well enough in the dark anyway. He made a stop to the bathroom and loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. He washed his face and looked into the mirror while he thought about Dinah's ass as she walked away from him. Maybe he should've come back with her. It's not like anything happened and it would've been better than spending the night alone. Bruce just yawned again and figured that as long as he could get some sleep, he'd be fine.

He walked past Dinah's room, too tired and too off-guard to notice that her bedroom door was slightly ajar, and headed straight to his own. The moment he opened the door, sleep was completely off his mind. Laying on his bed, lit by only the dim lamp on the bedside table, was Dinah Laurel Lance, in a pose and outfit that put any and every supermodel to shame.

On her side with her head resting against her hand, her entire body was on display. She smiled coyly as Bruce stared at her in her black Victoria's Secret getup. Her fishnet stockings were replaced with sheer ones, running all the way up her thighs, her feet covered by black heels. A lace thong covered her privates teasingly and a lace push-up squished her tits so closely together, giving her a delicious amount of cleavage for Bruce's eyes to feast on. She topped it off with a transparent babydoll chemise, which they were both certain would be coming off soon.

"I was beginning to think that you were gonna leave me here all night." Dinah sat up, her heels hitting the carpet and crossed her legs.

Bruce smiled. "And miss the next cover of playboy magazine?" He commented and started moving towards her. "Not on my life."

"Good, cause just imagine. I would've been alone. Cold. In need of thorough entertainment. Who knows how you would've found me when you got back?"

"I wouldn't have minded seeing that."

"Well," Dinah opened up her legs and leaned back a little. She moved her right hand down and stroked herself tenderly through her thong. "This hand would've been down here." Her left hand snaked underneath her babydoll and cupped her breast through the black bra. "This hand would've been up here." Bruce stopped right in front of her, looking down at the show that she was putting on with her batted eyes and bit lip. "I would've been moaning and writhing and begging while I imagine your lips down here." Bruce's eyes darted down to her hand rubbing her thong.

Dinah grabbed his tie with the same hand he had his eyes on and pulled him into her so she could smash their lips together. Bruce was already on board and showed no hesitation in parting his lips to allow their tongues to engage with each other.

Bruce's hands were on Dinah's thighs and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed while Dinah had already thrown Bruce's tie to the other side of the room and shoved that stupid jacket off his shoulders. She buried her hands into his hair, kissing him more intensely and smiling against his lips when she felt his bulge pressing into her crotch, amused that she'd gotten him hard.

Dinah flipped them over so that Bruce unceremoniously landed on the bed and that she was straddling his crotch. Bruce just looked up at her as she undid the buttons on his shirt and parted it before running her hands down his chiseled abs. This was just one of many areas that Bruce outdid Ollie. She leaned down and kissed him along his jawline while Bruce began removing her babydoll. Halfway there, she smirked at him and took it off herself before moving her lips to his neck and collarbone. Every peck gave Bruce a tingle and just made his cock strain against his pants.

"Patience Bruce," Dinah whispered when he gave off a grunt, "it's your own fault that we have less of the night that we should." She teased and rubbed his bulge through his pants. "Consider the wait your punishment."

The look that he gave her just made Dinah giggle and she moved to her knees on the floor. She undid his belt and pulled his pants down along with his boxers and smiled when his big friend came out to play. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and stroked him lightly, looking up into his eyes the entire time she did it. After a few soft strokes she ran the flat of her tongue from the base to the tip of Bruce's cock. Then she did it again. And again. Each one was slower than the last. And that was all before she took his balls in her free hand and started massaging those.

Foreplay was Dinah's favorite part of sex. The actual act could just be short and sweet but this...this she could make last forever. Combine that with the looks that she gets from her very fortunate victim? So much better than sex.

She continued to toy with him with her tongue, mainly using it on his knob and licking his slit. Her eyes never came off him the entire time and she found his look of half-annoyance and half-pleasure very entertaining. She gave his shaft a kiss, leaving the red mark of her lips on him before she finally wrapped her cherry lips around his cock.

Bruce propped himself on his elbows and watched as Dinah bobbed her head down on his cock while stroking him, all while looking directly back at him.

"Is it just me, or have gotten...gotten better at this?" Bruce joked, moaning a little as he felt her hands caress his balls.

She held him with a firm grip and stroked him solidly as she pulled off and shrugged, "You're not the only costumed vigilante I have fun with you know."

"So you've had plenty of practice since last time?"

Dinah didn't answer. Just smirked and shut Bruce up with her mouth engulfing his dick once again. He groaned as she sucked him off, slowly taking his cock further with each bob till his shaft was being squeezed inside her throat. Bruce massaged her scalp through her blonde hair, and she moaned onto him, coaxing another groan out of him as vibrations were sent though his cock and balls. Dinah was hands down easily the best woman Bruce had ever gotten a blowjob from.

As he felt his balls build up to their release, Dinah pulled off of him once again and effortlessly wrapped the thin string of spit that was made around his cock with her mouth and gave his shaft another long dirty lick. All while still looking right at him of course.

"Now for the fun part." She stated sultrily and moved forward a little and took her breasts into her hands. Bruce saw her smirking up at him as she squeezed his solid member in between her lace covered tits. His tip poked out of her cleavage every time she lowered them onto his lap.

"F-fuck." Bruce moaned to Dinah's amusement. It felt so good. His cock being squeezed by the softest most supple tits he knew and they were sliding up and down his rigid shaft with ease due to it being slick from the women below him's saliva.

She took pleasure in feeling how much Bruce was struggling to not thrust his hips and hearing him curse as she gave him the generous titty-fuck and decided it was time to push him over the edge. Dinah licked her lips and, for the first time since they started, took her eyes off of Bruce's so that she could leaned her head down and lick the slit of Bruce's knob, collecting the precum that had dripped out of it. She looked back up and made a show of swallowing it, closing her eyes and moaning delightedly while she squeezed him with her two cushions.

Bruce lost it and after a few more bounces of Dinah's tits, his cock pulsated and cum shot out of him in quick succession, one spurt after the other. He covered her lips and chin with his cream then after a few spurts, it landed on her neck, then hit her chest, coating her silky tits in sticky semen. Dinah giggled at his groans as he unloaded on her and licked the cum off her lips when his orgasm came to a stop.

Dinah removed Bruce's tool from her sheath of breasts and grabbed the bedsheets, using them to wipe off any excess cum on her. Bruce just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Room service will deal with it." She said simply before cleaning herself off as best as she could. She stood up and didn't give Bruce much time to recover, pushing him flat onto the bed and straddling his stomach.

"Tell me Bruce, when was the last time you serviced a woman." She asked coyly, looking down at him.

"They all seem pretty serviced whether I'm using my mouth or not." Bruce answered just as playfully and Dinah shook her head.

"Looks like you're gonna have to put some effort into this one then." Dinah crawled up the rest of his body till her lace thong was over his lips. She ground herself against his face and felt his tongue lick against her thong as his hands placed a tight grip on her nylon covered thighs. Bruce prodded his tongue against the fabric and ran it along her slit, covered by the lace, still able to taste her womanly juices.

Dinah moaned and ran her fingers through Bruce's hair. "Well someone's getting the idea. Be a good boy and sit still for a second." Dinah moved Bruce's hands off of her and turned around, so she was facing the rest of his body and lowered her cunt back down to him but this time, having moved the thong aside.

Bruce didn't waste any time in pulling her down onto him and eating her out, giving her an unexpectedly pleasant moan. Dinah's hands rested on his abs, both to appreciate his godlike body and to balance herself as she ground against his mouth. She could have his tongue inside her pussy all day.

Bruce's hands gripped her arse as his mouth hungrily lapped up her juices, searching her walls and sweet spots for any nectar. He moaned into her cunt at the taste and had her moaning back in pleasure. He groaned when he felt her get another firm grip on his cock that was rising once again.

She pumped him nicely, eager to coax more cum out of him and teased it with her lips. While she still did well, running her lips across the shaft, kissing it and licking up any drops of precum, she found it a little hard to concentrate with Bruce's tongue massaging her pussy.

Bruce massaged that nice arse of hers that she likes to show off so much with those fishnets and spanked her hard, eliciting a moan and a small giggle as she kept pumping his dick vigorously. Bruce kept the same pattern he was going at and Dinah felt her body start to shake.

"Oh fuck, Bruce. D-don't stop!" She moaned, her strokes becoming lazy as she got closer and closer. He spanked her again and she felt the rush of pleasure run through her as an orgasm took over her body. Her back arched and she gushed all over Bruce's mouth, feeding him with her cum. She moaned loud enough to fill the apartment and ground uncontrollably on his mouth, riding him and the orgasm out for as long as possible.

She calmed down soon and breathed heavily while feeling lazy licks from Bruce and smiled. Once she was recovered, Bruce's cock was reintroduced to the inside of her mouth. Dinah took him as far as she could each time, having Bruce back to the same grunting and moaning state as before but this time, keeping his hands busy by caressing her firm arse cheeks and replacing his tongue with his fingers, stretching her pussy out with three of them.

Dinah moaned around his cock and sucked him hard, wanting to see how quickly she could get it out of him this time. Bruce was unable to stop his hip thrusts this time, finding himself pumping up into her throat without control which she enjoyed. He tried to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible but found it difficult with her wet, tight, throat around him every few seconds.

He cursed and groaned, allowing two more bobs before releasing his seed once again. Dinah took his entire load into her mouth, his streams of cum shooting on her tongue and down her throat. She swallowed as he came, until this load was finished and pulled off him, swallowing the last spurt and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Dinah turned around and moved so that she could lie on top of Bruce.

"I see that I'm not the only one that has been getting some practice." She said in the same playful manner, circling his chest with her finger.

"I know the same costumed vigilantes you do Dinah." Bruce stated, a small grin on his face.

"Oh yeah? Anyone you got your eye on in particular?"

"There is this sexy blonde who wears the hottest fishnets." Bruce joked as he squeezed her arse lightly and coaxed a giggle out of her.

"Hmm, I think I might know a gal like that. You wanna know a secret about her?"

"She seems like she has a lot of secrets."

"Yeah, but this one's special." Dinah had started whispering now, her voice down to husky.

"Well then tell away."

Dinah leaned in real close, her lips next to his ear and their cheeks touching. "She can't wait for you to fuck her brains out from behind." She moved over so that she was laying down next to him on her stomach and shrugged. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Hear what?" Bruce sat up and moved into position behind her, spreading her legs a little to get in between them. He massaged her calfs and thighs, feeling the stockings that made her legs look so sexy. She got herself into position for him, getting on her knees and elbows so her arse would stick up more.

Bruce decided to take a trick out of Dinah's book and tease her while he pumped his cock back to life. After moving her thong back to the side, he let two of his fingers rub against her slit, the sheer warmth of it radiating onto his palm. Dinah bit her lip as he stroked her pussy lips gently, the build-up always being her favorite part.

Bruce's cock was hard again by this point but he opted to slip those two fingers inside of her, letting her walls suck them in. He fingered her steadily, making her moans quiet and sharp. If he kept this up for long enough, Dinah would've happily cum from his digits but the more Bruce made her wait, the more he made himself wait as well.

He pulled his fingers out and in one swift movement, was having his cock penetrate her. The larger intrusion made her moan in surprise but just smile when she felt Bruce pound into her. She threw her head back as she moved back onto the cock. The slaps of their skin reverberated throughout the room along with Bruce's groans, his hands placed on her hip and her arse.

"Yes! Fuck me Bruce! Fuck yes!" Dinah moaned in pleasure and having Bruce groan at her gorgeous pleas.

Dinah was already feeling another orgasm coming and gripped the sheets tightly. She felt her lover's cock bump her cervix each time he stretched her out with a hard thrust into her, sending fire through her body. Her pussy clenched around him as it coated the dick with her juices, ready to burst all over him.

Bruce kept fucking her hard when he heard her scream his name. He watched as her glistening back arched while she came again, crushing his cock with her cunt and gushing all over him. She became undone around him, her body rocking with ecstasy once again. Bruce didn't stop fucking her just yet but after a few more hard pumps he pulled out of her and stroked himself, swearing when his cum rocketed out and landed on her sweaty back. He finished covering her back and arse in his cum and moved over to lay down next to her while she collapsed onto her stomach.

She laughed lightly after a few minutes, "Well, I'd say that was better than watching a warehouse, don't you think?" Dinah joked as she looked over at him, only to see that he was already asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The talked as they walked to the safehouse. What about? Mainly superhero stuff. The League, Ra'ś al Ghül, the last time the earth was nearly destroyed, even about Diana for a bit, to which Bruce quickly tried to change the subject.

"Dinah," Bruce started as they got close to the safehouse, his voice a little more serious.

"Don't bother, I already know what you're going to say." Dinah said simply, causing Bruce to look at her curiously. "Whatever it is that's going on between us. It has to stop. Right?"

Bruce looked forward again, his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. It's..."

Dinah sighed and just looked ahead. "Complicated. I know. I'm fine with that Bruce, I'll still be here when your cave starts to feel too cold." She said that playfully but then her voice lowered a bit. "But not every woman is like me. Just remember that Bruce."

Bruce stopped and watched her as they got to the safehouse and she began unlocking it. She was right unfortunately but Bruce didn't have time to find a woman not like her. He had his other occupation to take care of but still, a certain woman he was thinking of might not have been too bad.

"Now come on." She said, the confidence in her voice back. "Are we gonna break some assassin's bones tonight or what?"

Bruce watched her as she walked into the safe house, having almost forgotten how good she looked in those damn fishnets. Maybe she could warm his cave just one more time.


	3. Huntress

Bruce sat at the bar, irritated but alert. He usually had endless amounts of patience but the loud music, drunken douchebags and strobe lights were really starting to get to him. He looked at his watch and sighed when he saw the time. She was late. Again. It disappointed Bruce how unsurprised he was by this.

"Ahem." Bruce heard, and turned to see Helena Bertinelli standing there, a hand on her hip and decked out in a gorgeous single strap purple number from her shoulder to the floor. "Matches...I almost didn't recognise you with that stupid moustache."

Bruce had completely dressed himself in his Matches Malone getup, complete with a white suit, sunglasses and a matchstick in mouth.

"Come on." Was all he said before standing up and taking Helena's arm, making their way through the crowd.

"Well it's nice to see you too. I mean, I know this is important but a hi wouldn't go unwelcome." Helena said annoyed but not resisting as she walked with Bruce.

"You're ten minutes late."

"I don't think ten minutes is gonna stop this guy from making the deal of a lifetime. He wouldn't want to disappoint Black Mask now would he?"

"Lets hope you're right about that."

Helena hated it when his voice went like that. All gruff and demanding. It was kind of sexy but that was beside the point. It was patronising and she wasn't his little lapdog like Robin or Batgirl. But of course that's not how he saw it. She was operating under his city and therefore, his rules. What's worse? He hadn't even looked at her twice when he saw her. She didn't go out of her way to pick this tight, elegant dress that showed off her leg to not have him at least do a double take. How was it that every other guy in this stupid club was giving her looks except for the hottest one here?

"You ready?" Bruce said, bringing Helena back to the present. She just shrugged, letting go of her frustration and refocused on the job.

They came up to a guard blocking the entrance upstairs who they got past pretty quickly once he knew who they were. Well, at least who they were posing as. They made their way up the stairs, Bruce's arm now around Helena's waist, and down a corridor to this guys office.

"You're late." Was the first thing this lieutenant of Black Mask's said when they entered, being stopped at the door to get patted down by his goons.

"Eh, you'll have to forgive me for that but you know how ladies can be." Bruce said, adopting a New Jersey accent, thick with confidence and charm. "I mean broads, amiright?" Helena shot Bruce a dirty look which he ignored completely, adding to the annoyance that she already had with him.

The guard finished patting them down and allowed the two to take a seat across from their boss. "Ain't that the truth." The lieutenant chuckled and looked Helena up and down with a greasy smile. "I must say though, I would wait any length of time for a gal such as yourself."

"Can we just get to business please?" Helena stated, impatient and finding it hard to resist the urge to knock this guy's teeth right down his leering mouth.

"Anything for you." He said, his wannabe charm still on as he leaned back in his chair. "To business then. Mr Malone. Miss Jewel. You want to help with my employers...alleged racketeering operation. Now why would you want to do a thing like that?"

"Well," Bruce started, his Jersey charm dialled up to eleven, "who wouldn't want to work for the infamous Black Mask. Way I see, I'm just trying to pick the right friends."

"Very wise Mr Malone. And what was it that you had to offer us again?"

At this point, Bruce looked around at the other guards and leaned in a little, as if he was telling a secret and lowered his voice. "Just between you and me. I know that uh...the Mask's been running into a bit trouble because of that psycho in the batsuit. I can offer a bit of...assistance on that part. Protection. People on the inside."

"Black Mask has people on the inside."

"Yeah but not as close to that damn Commissioner. You ever heard of detective Harvey Bullock?"

The man's eyes narrowed as he looked at Bruce skeptically. "You got Bullock on your side?"

Bruce just smirked to confirm his answer and leaned back with a shrug. "I don't know. Do we have a deal?"

The man took a moment to think about this before smiling and looking over at the two. "I'll have to talk to my employer of course but if you've got him and those new locations that you mentioned earlier then we very well might."

"And Black Mask?" Helena added, not taking any of the cheerful tone the two men were adopting.

"What about Black Mask?" The man asked quizzically, turning his attention to her.

"Part of the deal that we talked about earlier was that we get a one on one with the big man. We still getting that?"

"Haha, right. About that," He chuckled, causing both Bruce and Helena to raise an eyebrow. "Change of plans. No one meets with the boss unless the boss wants to meet with you. He'll appreciate your services but as for an audience, I'm afraid that's not happening."

"No you're not." Helena's voice got lower and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're not afraid. Not yet anyway."

The man sat there confused for a moment before laughing. "I'm must apologise. I don't mean to be rude but that sounded an awful lot like a threat."

"It is."

"Jasmine..." Bruce warned quietly. She was going to ruin everything.

"No, Matches." Helena dismissed him and turned her eyes to the man again, the danger clearly in them. "The deal was, we give you our resources and you pay us as well as give us an audience with the man in charge. So where the hell is he?"

"We're not going to have a problem here, are we?" The man questioned slowly. They both heard the click of a gun being cocked from behind them as the guards got ready into position.

"I don't know." Helena goaded, "Are we?"

Neither Helena or the man backed down from each other, glaring at each other intensely.

"Look," Bruce was really hoping he could diffuse this situation, "now I'm sure that if we all-" He couldn't.

Before he finished his sentence, Helena had flipped the table between them over, sending it right into the man and using the moment to push her own chair backwards onto the floor. The guard missed both shots that he fired, aiming where her chair used to be and in no time at all she was back on her feet and taking the guard down with a hard elbow to the ribs and flipping him on the ground. The second guard had his gun out and was about to fire when Bruce was on him, disarming him and slamming him against the wall before taking him to the ground and knocking him out quickly and efficiently. Helena wasn't done with her guard thought, a few extra kicks to the stomach and punches to the face were given before she took his gun, not even knocking him out but just letting him lay there in pain.

"You bitch!" The man yelled from the floor. He pulled out his gun and as quickly as he had done that Helena had kicked it out of his hand before grabbing him by the collar.

"Like I said, we had a deal. Where's Black Mask!" She demanded.

"You know," The man grunted with a chuckle, "something's beginning to tell me that you ain't in the racketeering business."

"Funny. Now," Helena put the gun underneath his jaw, "don't make me ask again."

"Jasmine, that's enough." Bruce ordered, his Jersey accent gone and adopting his Batman voice.

"Oh don't get soft on me now Matches. Just giving him a little incentive." She said, still looking at the man and pressing the gun against him even harder.

"I-I can't...he'll kill me." The man said, a little bit of his bravado gone.

"And you think I won't."

"Huntress! Put the gun down!" Bruce ordered again, his tone more threatening.

She ignored him.

"P-please baby...just listen to your boss and-"

"He's not my boss." Helena cocked the gun and the moment she did that was when Bruce lost his patience. He was on her moments after that, taking her wrist and throwing her off of him. Unfortunately, the moment he grabbed her, the gun went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you. I can't freaking believe you!" Helena stormed into the manor furious, ready to really hit something. "He just about to talk. He was ready. If you and your stupid self righteousness hadn't gotten in my way we would be on our way to Black Mask right now."

"Just count yourself lucky you didn't kill him. We wouldn't be having this conversation if that bullet hit his head instead of the floor." Bruce said, in a lower voice but just as aggressively, closing the doors behind him.

"Oh boo hoo another scumbag gets taken off the streets. What a goddamn tragedy." Helena scoffed and crossed her arms as she glared back at him. As inappropriate as it was, the first thought in Bruce's head was how hot she looked when she was angry. Especially in that dress. He found himself staring. "You know what the worst part is?" She continued, either ignoring or not noticing his looks. "You actually thought that I was going to kill him, didn't you?"

Bruce just stood silently, that being all the answer she needed. God, he was hot when he was all strong and silent.

"Of fucking course you did. Jesus do you trust anyone?"

"You haven't exactly given me much reason to think otherwise." He finally said, firing back at her. "I took a chance on you tonight and you clearly showed me that I made a mistake."

"Obviously you did. When you decided to take it easy on all the lowlives in this city."

Bruce was silent again, instead taking the approach to walk up to her. She knew what he was doing. Intimidating her. Using his tall, muscular frame to tower over her and assert his dominance. It was working but not in the way that he wanted it to. Her panties were damp.

"If you don't like the way I do things then maybe you should just quit."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" She retorted, taking a step towards him, making them mere inches apart. "That way you wouldn't have to deal with my 'extreme' methods. You wouldn't be stuck with having to deal with me night after night after night." The last part said with a lower voice still glaring into his eyes.

Bruce hated when she got him like his. A tent was beginning to form in his pants even though he was so enraged with her. That glare in her eyes was turning him on more than anything right now. He had to end this before he did something stupid. Unfortunately for him, he acted much too late. Helena's lips were smashed against his and her hands on his collar, pulling him towards her. Her tongue had already forced its way into his mouth and she kissed him with intense vigour and passion, clutching him to her, making sure he didn't have any say in the matter. Bruce only resisted for a second before giving in and kissing her back with just as much intensity, both of their tongues wrestling and battling each other for dominance over the other. He forced her body against his with firm hands, feeling her soft breasts against his hard chest while his raging boner pressed into her toned stomach. He kept leaning into her, forcing her further and further backwards until she was back against a wall with nowhere to go. She was trapped between a hard place and Bruce Wayne and she absolutely loved it. He was the single most infuriating sex symbol ever and she was soaking wet for him right now. Bruce took his hand and lifted her leg through the slit up with it, feeling her delicate creamy thigh as his own leg went in between hers. She unconsciously ground herself on him, rubbing her pussy against his leg while both moaned into their warzone of a make-out session. Bruce was ready to tear her dress off and make her scream while he slammed her against the wall but suddenly came to his senses and broke the kiss. Helena made a small unintentional whimper of disappointment and looked at him expectantly.

Bruce slowly untangled the two, taking his arms and legs away from her before regaining his composure. "Alfred can give you a lift home Helena." He said simply before turning and leaving, his raging boner pulsing in his pants and it taking every ounce of his will to keep walking away.

Helena just stared in complete and utter shock. One minute he was ready to fuck her brains out, the next he was telling her to leave. Her disbelief quickly transformed into anger.

"Fucking asshole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hot shower did not help at all. Bruce's erection was still going strong as the water rained down him, while he miserably failed at his attempts to will Helena out of his thoughts. She was just so headstrong and arrogant, not to mention dangerous. Why did dangerous women have to be such a turn on for Bruce. He sighed thinking that he would have to teach her a lesson. God, he wanted to so badly. Show her who was in charge in his city and not to stop out of line again. All while forcing his thick cock into her and making her writhe and scream. His cock twitched at the thought.

He wasn't so engrossed in his thoughts as to not hear the bathroom door opening though. He knew who it was and exactly what she wanted. He told her to go home. He was certain that he wouldn't be able to stop himself a second time. He listened as the fabric of a dress hit the floor and she stepped into the shower with him.

"Helena-" Bruce didn't get any further than that. Suddenly he was turned around and being pushed and held against the tiled wall with surprising strength from Helena Bertinelli. He looked down to see her, hair getting wet from the falling water as well as her shapely breasts and toned stomach glistening from it. But most prominently was the look in her eyes.

She took his dick in her hand, practically claiming it for her own by grabbing it harshly making Bruce grunt quietly. She jerked him hard and fast with her fist, an iron grip moving along the entire length of his shaft. He couldn't tell whether it felt more like pain or pleasure with the way she was handling him. But he could tell what she wanted. It was right there in her eyes. The furious blue glare that Helena gave him, spelling out a message loud and clear.

 _You're going to fuck me whether you like it or not._

Bruce caved. It was his turn to smash their lips together, taking control and already dominating her mouth with his tongue. Helena's grip on his cock was released as her arms swung around his neck while her body was pressed against his, this time being able to feel his throbbing member against her bare stomach and making her pussy ache with excitement. Once she felt his big hands on her ass cheeks she took the opportunity to jump and wrap her legs around the broad man who didn't miss a beat, using his strength to hold her athletic frame up while groping her buttocks.

He practically slammed Helena against the glass wall of the shower, breaking the kiss and having her back pressed against it while looking down at Bruce. Both of their eyes were hooded with lust and the cascade of water only made them look that much hotter to each other.

"Ahhh!" Helena moaned loudly as she felt his rock hard member penetrate her with unrelenting force and power. She threw her head back against the glass and tightened her grip on him as he began fucking her without any ease. There was no bullshit here, which Helena was loving. Just pure unadulterated fucking. The strained look on Bruce's face had her a little giddy as well as she thought she could see a hint of desperation in it.

"It's about damn time...you...fucking...jerk." Helena breathed, the wind barely in her with the force that she was being pounded into. She entangled her fingers into his hair and enjoyed the look on his face as he fucked her, as well as the way her cunt kept getting stretched out by this gift of a cock she had violating her. Helena felt like the glass was about to break and Bruce could see it in her face. Almost a hint of worry? Good. Then maybe she was learning her lesson.

That didn't stop him from slamming into her again and again, the tightness of her pussy just making him fuck her even harder as he groaned with pure delight. His cock throbbed achingly, loving the feeling of her wetness sucking him back in while she moaned in desperation and ecstasy. Helena had not had anywhere near enough yet. She needed to make it clear who the boss was in this situation. She forced his head into her bouncing breasts, right in between them, smothering him in her cleavage.

"You like my tits Bruce?" She breathed, a little surprised that he still managed to keep up his rough pace, "Put that condescending fucking mouth of yours to good use huh."

While surprised, Bruce didn't let the introduction of his face to Helena's boobs deter him. His lips moved quickly, kissing them all while still pumping his cock deep inside of her cunt. He used his tongue when he got to one of her nipples, circling it and flicking it lightly, taking pleasure at the extra moans he managed to receive from her. Helena felt herself almost losing it when he started sucking on her nipple. She was staving off her orgasm as much as possible. This was to make Bruce earn the honour of making her cum as well as prolonging how good it felt to finally have Bruce Wayne tearing into her cunt the way that he was.

He moved on to her other breast, kissing it and caressing it with his lips and Helena could really feel it coming. "Fuck Bruce! Is that all you can do?!" She goaded breathlessly, her grip on his hair intense as he teased her nipple. "You're such a dick! You're not even gonna let me cu-" At this Bruce bit down on her nipple. Hard.

Helena screamed a swear as she came all over Bruce, his cock still thrusting hard and pumping the juices out of her as she came undone. The freight train of an orgasm hit her, shooting through her cunt and her nipple, putting her on an even higher level of ecstasy.

Bruce finally halted his thrusting as Helena's orgasm came to an end, both of them glaring into each others eyes with hate and lust. Their bodies glistened with sweat and water while they breathed heavily, already thinking about their next move.

"On your knees." Helena ordered simply, as if this was a normal dynamic between them.

"I'm sorry?" Bruce muttered. He would've laughed if she didn't look so hot while she said it. They weren't equals to him. Not even close.

"You heard me." She released his hair and unwrapped her legs from him, gently placing her feet on the wet floor. Batman only barely resisted as she started pushing him down by his shoulders. He was enjoying this little dominant streak of hers. "I'm sure that you can guess what you should do from here." Bruce was on his knees, his face level with Helena's stomach.

His hands went to her hips as he kissed her body, feeling the surprisingly firm stomach against his lips as he moved lower and lower down till he reached her clit. That was the first thing he went after. A sharp moan came out of her when he suddenly sucked lightly on her clit. She smiled at his obedience and her fingers found themselves in his hair again.

"See Bruce..." She said, her breathing starting to hitch again as his tongue worked its way into the pleasure. "Knew that mouth was good for something."

Bruce listened to her moans as he licked and sucked her, trying to make his now temporary master happy. To add to the pleasure, he parted her delicate lips with two fingers and rammed them into her, making her squeal unexpectedly. His warmup on her clit was over as he fingered her with a surprising amount of force, his tongue becoming unrelenting in the treatment of her erect nub while he sucked hard.

The sight and feeling all made Helena feel wonderful. Finally, this patronising bastard was on his knees and servicing her on her command, not to mention that he was doing it well. The sight and thought alone brought her to the brink of another orgasm. Bruce removing his fingers that were now slick with her juice just made her angry again. Bruce did not expect the sudden power pushing his head down further only to force his mouth directly onto her now swollen pussy lips. He responded the only way he could right now.

Bruce's tongue dove deep into her cunt, making him moan along with her at the taste of it. He lapped up her juices and licked at her walls, Helena pushing his face so hard that his nose bumped against her clit in the most teasingly delightful way. She was so ready to cum again. Having this arsehole completely under her control was making her _lose_ control. She came hard with another scream, her grip on his head only getting tighter as she gushed into his welcoming mouth, her bubbling core feeling like it was opening floodgates as another orgasm slammed into her.

She rested against the glass wall to support her, barely even registering that the shower was still running as Bruce stood back up. She smirked at him, the hate pretty much gone with mainly a look of sweet satisfaction. Bruce returned the smirk and lifted his fingers to her lips which she opened without thinking, tasting herself on him with a content moan. She tasted delicious.

"I hope that you don't think that you're finished." Helena said once his fingers were out, giving her own condescending look for once. "You've still got a bit to do before-"

Bruce had her turned around with his hands on her wrists in only a moment. He pressed her hard against the glass wall and snuggly sheathed his cock between her asscheeks, holding her arms behind her back.

"What the...what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She demanded, the increase in wetness in her pussy contradicting her tone.

"Teaching you a lesson." Was all Bruce said. His voice was gruff and dominant, making Helena have to resist biting her lip.

"You motherfucke-" Bruce followed through with his routine of their session and cut Helena off, this time by jamming his cock inside her tight backdoor. Helena's unexpected scream turned into a moan quickly as he pounded into her, her furious tone and expression still present but underlaced with pleasure.

"You goddamn piece of shit!" She moaned, "You're such...such a fucking...arsehole!" She was completely at his mercy and it was making her more turned on than ever. He had her trapped, contained. Unable to move her arms because of his rough hands while the side of her face was pressed against the glass. Her tits were squished against it, her hard and burning nipples rubbing so deliciously against the glass. She was being forced to stand on her toes in order for him to fuck her tight ass properly. She was completely and utterly helpless in this position and she loved it so so much.

Bruce was enjoying it just as much, seeing her in this powerless state while he took her ass with great force. Each thrust into her ass was another message of dominance from him to her. He was in charge. He was the one who called the shots. His word was law. He kept sending those messages loud and clear, the slapping of his thighs against her cheeks drowning out the falling water. That and her angry moans along with his powerful grunts.

"You dick!" Helena moaned, still hurling insults, not having let out enough of her anger on him. "You always have to be in charge don't you?! Always have to be right! Bruce Wayne! Mister fucking perfect!"

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked gruffly, not letting up his thrusts.

A smirk came to Helena's face. "Fuck no! Fuck me you insufferable bastard!"

Bruce smiled and found it in himself to slam into her even harder, the glass shaking very precariously at this point. Helena moans grew even louder and turned into screams when Bruce bit down on her neck, leaving a mark that was going to last. Her body rocked again as she came once more, being surprised yet ultimately ecstatic that having his thick meat in her ass had her gushing and dripping all over her thighs while her body burned.

"That's right." Bruce grunted, feeling his own orgasm coming. "Take it!" He groaned intensely as he pumped his cum into her begging ass. A hard thrust forced his load into her, her ass taking continuous streams of sticky hot cum. Helena bit her lip as she felt her ass get filled with his sweet cum, her anger gone and left with a look of complete bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you Alfred." Helena said as Alfred placed her breakfast in front of her.

"May I get you anything else madam?" He inquired as respectful as ever.

"No thank you. This is great."

With that he nodded and proceeded to exit the dining hall just as Bruce was entering, giving him a small nod before continuing on his business.

"You know you should be more like Alfred." Helena said, focusing more on her breakfast than him right now. "He really knows how to treat a lady."

Bruce didn't respond. Just stood at the table with his arms crossed, looking at her expectantly.

"What? You're still mad after last night, are you?" She asked, taking a pause on her meal.

No response.

"Seriously? You're giving me the silent treatment now? This is what I'm taking about, at least Alfred says something."

No response.

"You can't still be annoyed at me about the stakeout. I thought that we...settled...our differences yesterday."

Still nothing. Now he was getting annoying.

"Jesus Christ Bruce fucking say something. What do you want? Me to say I'm sorry?"

This time he raised an eyebrow. That just pissed her off.

"Fine! I'm goddamn sorry okay! I'll try to take it a little easier next time all right. Happy now?"

Bruce just turned around and headed back to the door. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Helena just glared after only pausing for a few moments before following. She needed to let off some steam again. Breakfast could wait.


End file.
